Why'd the Tenth Go?
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: 5927 Gokudera fearing never seeing the Tenth again


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn & **DO NOT **profit from this ^^

This story is Yaoi, if you don't like that don't read it ^^

I am not a writter, I have no writing skills what-so-ever, but my friends seemed to like it, so I'm posting it! 「I don't mind critiques, but I will probably be to lazy to fix it sorry XD;」  
>[Ps this is a re-upload, had to delet my old account for personal reasons]<p>

* * *

><p>It was a dark cold Wednesday night and a man with mid-length silver hair sat down in an abandoned alleyway way sitting on some old dingy steps. He held his head in his hands he tend to always do this every night, for several weeks wondering what happen to the man he most admired.<br>"Where did he go away to for so long", "Was it cuz' of something I did?".  
>He was puzzled and confused, last he remembered they were sitting at dinner together and the next thing he knew, next day he left. He did leave a note, but it didn't sound like he'd be coming back.<p>

He got annoyed and stared across the street looking at an abandoned building. He started to feel as if the building was in the same situation as himself waiting, and waiting for someone to return to make you feel alive again.

"Gah that does it, moping around here about the Tenth isn't very fulfilling" He kicked the ground and scuffed off.

He walked around the foggy town awhile, ever since the Tenth left, the town seemed to have lost it color, or had he gone color blind due to his loss?

"Well due to how much time has past I guess I should eat something...not like it'll cheer me up any, I mean the Tenth was the first person to ever accept me into his family, and he just got up and left me."

*ching ching* (the bell to the ) "Hmm lets see" He started walking through the store but left shortly as it seemed everywhere he looked, there was the number 10.

"Well eating's out of the question..." He was almost temped to the a bomb at the stupid store, but he knew the Tenth wouldn't approve of it. Not like the Tenth was around anymore, but he still influenced his decisions.

As he walked further down the street it started to get pretty crowded.

"DAMN move out of the way you idiots you're blocking the pathway! Dammit move!" People started to move out of his way being frightened a bit. He really had no where to go, so he didn't get what he got all upset about himself.

Then hesitated to feel something build up inside of him, it was getting so irritated that he couldn't take it anymore. He went and tugged on his and ran into a brick wall and started breaking down and crying.  
>"Why Tenth, why did this happen to me, why did you abandoned me like this!"<p>

All of a sudden from behind him, he felt a presence, it was familiar and he tried to calm down, but didn't make any effort to look back.  
>A few moments past hand he got a little angered "WHO IS IT? What do you want! Can't you see I'm having a moment, I don't need someone staring at me idiot!"<br>The person dropped their hand on the person shoulder and spoke "G-gokdera-kun? Is that really you?"

Gokudera froze, he was feeling delighted that the Tenth was finally there, but then his eyes glared, and he remembered how he left him.

"TSUNA..." He turned around and looked at the guy behind him, it as definitely the Tenth. Tsuna shocked at the fact Gokudera actually called him by his name after all these years.

"You ca..." Before he could finish Gokudera turned around and Pressed Tsuna against the wall, smashing his fist next to Tsuna's head repeatedly while yelling at him.  
>"TENTH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LOST I'VE BEEN WITHOUT BEING BY YOUR SIDE! WHY? why? w-hyyyy..." His fist stop on the brick wall, and Gokudera slid on the ground and latched on to the bottom of Tsuna's pants, just staring at the ground.<p>

Tsuna stared down at Gokudera in tears, starting to get teary eyed himself, and just stared with his eyes wide opened not knowing what to do or what to say. He decided to kneel down.

"L-look-up at me..." Tsuna lifted Gokudera's chin up. "Please don't cry Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry, I, I didn't realise..." he wiped off Gokudera's tears "...that this would happen...I'm I'm sorry for leaving you, its just that...I thought I had to leave, I feared getting to close to you." he paused for a moment, feeling embarrassed by what he wanted to say "but I, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I couldn't stand not seeing you anymore, I...I"

Gokudera's face started to lighten up a bit he never knew that there was a possibility the Tenth could like him like that, but then he remembered how he abandoned him which agitated him a bit "T-tenth! That was not reason to leave. Why are you so scared to be with me? Are you afraid of loving me..."

* * *

><p>Enddd :D<br>I thought I wrote more for this, but guess not! o:


End file.
